


拥抱 by 错位相减法（代发）

by linjiangzhicheng



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linjiangzhicheng/pseuds/linjiangzhicheng
Relationships: 莲生
Kudos: 4





	拥抱 by 错位相减法（代发）

\----------------------------------------------------------------

既然我们都入选了，是不是以后就再不用顾忌了？

\----------------------------------------------------------------

在决赛和赛后采访等等活动终于结束后，吉本在不远的酒店里包了个宴会厅，仍沉浸兴奋中的练习生们和辛苦了一晚上的staff们一起被打包送来举办庆功宴。一通嗨完已是凌晨，吉本索性把酒店楼上的房间也包了一层，让大家都上楼好好休息。

又和一个相熟的摄像师道了别，莲疲惫地叹了一口气，视线环绕场地一周，在角落的沙发上准确捕捉到了目标——此刻祥生正和几个练习生挤成一团，嘻嘻哈哈地比着搞笑的姿势自拍。当看到祥生再一次和另一个人搂在一块儿，莲终于还是没忍住朝他们走了过去。

“祥生，回去了。两张房卡我都拿到了……派发的staff说反正我们一个组的，就安排到一起了。”

“真的啊！那我们走吧，我都要累死了。”

看到莲的祥生果断把自己从鹤房背上撕下来, 又和旁边的瑠姬很用力地抱了一会儿，才小跑着到了人跟前，“话说好久没有和你睡一间房了诶！ 太好了，今晚可以好好聊聊天了....…”

莲听着祥生兴奋的碎碎念，注意力却放在对方不自觉伸向自己的手上——那手很自然的想要牵起自己的手，却在快要碰到的时候又猝然停住。耳边少年略微低沉却充满活力的声音一瞬间顿了顿，很快又恢复了吵闹。

这细微的变化并没有逃过莲的观察，但他也只是不动声色地看着少年先是有些不自然地收回了手，再走快两步，让两人保持一个不算远却又稍显疏离的距离。

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“莲君，我洗好了噢，到你了。

少年温和的声音将莲从浅盹中唤醒，双眸慢慢聚焦，定格在不远的前方那松松垮垮穿着浴袍的人影上。大概是浴室里的温度过高，蒸得人脸上胸膛上，所有裸露在外的皮肤都是浅淡诱人的粉色。

被酒精麻痹的大脑运转起来有些迟缓，莲索性也放任自己做出了平时少有的幼稚举动——在软绵绵的单人沙发里瘫成一摊，向前伸出手：“祥生来拉我，被沙发黏住啦——”

祥生倒也很配合，走到单人沙发前双手包住他的手。这回两人的手总算还是握到一起了。一时之间两人都沉默下来，莲安静地感受着祥生双手温暖干燥的触感和心中陌生的悸动，习惯于甚至享受和别人肢体接触的祥生此刻也产生了一种和平时不一样的莫名的不自然。

但这样微妙的气氛没有持续太久，就被祥生用略显夸张的动作打断了。“嘿哟——莲君被拔起来啦！”他仿佛用尽全力似的身体后倾把人从沙发中拉起，然后两个人都笑了。手心交握的姿势保持了好一会儿，最后还是祥生先松开了手，转过身向床边走去，笑容还挂在嘴角，手却悄悄握成拳，藏住掌心不知何时沁出的黏腻汗水。

而莲站在原地没有动，只是看着祥生放任自己向后倒下，整个人陷进被子里来回翻了几个滚才消停，再开口时声音却是自己都没有料到的柔和：“祥生记得吹吹头发再睡，老是不吹头发就睡觉会头疼的。”

“啊——没关系啦，反正已经擦得差不多干了，我趴一会儿再……”

刚刚摘下美瞳的眼睛有些酸涩，身下的床铺是恰到好处的柔软，祥生忍不住闭上眼，嘟囔的声音越来越小，最后安静地躺了好一会儿，直到身体因为滚动弄散了浴袍而微微发冷，才再次睁开了眼。然而视野所及之处不是天花板，却是穿了四个月、再熟悉不过的白衬衫与灰色制服外套——莲不知什么时候来到床边，双手压在祥生还有些潮湿的头发两边，将后者牢牢困于自己的身下。

“莲君…？”

祥生直到这时候才发觉莲的不对劲，他试图将自己上半身撑起，却发现两人此刻的姿势不允许他这么做。又想先把散开的浴袍拉好，虽然合宿的时候大家在宿舍里裸着半身的时候并不少，但此时的裸露明显带上了不一样的味道。

莲没有说话，只是深深地看着他，温柔而又专注。床头的灯在进屋时就已经被调成适宜睡觉的昏暗的亮度，暖黄的光只在莲的银发上跳跃，面部笼罩在阴影中，眼中却闪着光，让人移不开视线。他身上的衣服还没有换下，只解开了衬衫领口的几颗扣子，下摆也从裤子里扯出来，时不时拂过祥生的大腿，很痒。祥生有点想笑，又觉得此刻的氛围笑出声实在是不合适，只好语无伦次地扯些有的没的，试图打破这有些尴尬的沉默，顺便掩饰一下自己过于大声的心跳。

“怎么了莲……是不是晚上喝太多了，啊不知道这个点还有没有客房服务，要是能送点解  
酒的东西就……”

“祥生。”

或许是因为庆功宴上被灌了不少酒，莲此时的声音低沉又沙哑，过近的距离使得莲温热的气息一阵一阵扑在祥生的脸上，烫红了他的双颊。呼吸间隐隐约约还带有酒精的味道，并不难闻，却让其实并没有怎么喝的祥生思绪也如醉酒般迟缓和不清醒。

“……祥生。”

莲一副仿佛很久没有这么叫过祥生了的样子，明明只是两个简短的音节，却在口中反复滚了几个来回，才又稍带迟疑地，缓慢地再次重复了一遍。

祥生不禁也紧张了起来，微微张着唇，有些茫然地等待莲的下文，手指无意识地把身下本就乱的浴袍抓得皱成一团。

“……刚刚在舞台上我太紧张了，现在要不要好好再拥抱一下？”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

再次拥抱在一起的那一刻，祥生闭上了眼睛，脑子里浮现出半年来两人拥抱时的场景——鼓励的，安抚的，用力的，然后变成礼貌性的，短暂的，有些疏离的。而现在又回到了最开始。莲其实并不算很强壮，但他的拥抱却意外的有力，让人几乎透不过气，又充满安定感。祥生试图把自己整个挤进莲的怀中，胸膛与胸膛相贴，两颗心脏靠得前所未有得近，搏动的频率逐渐同步。对方的脸埋在自己颈窝，一侧头就能被咬住大动脉，暴露最脆弱无防备的地方，也展示出彼此间毫无保留的信任。

两人都沉溺在这个久违的拥抱中，几乎分不清它到底是前所未有的长，还是只持续了短短几秒。最后分开时情绪都难以平复，莲呼吸粗重，双手支起上半身，有些居高临下地看着自己和床铺间那个双眼因盈满液体而出奇地亮的男孩。透过那双眼睛，男孩深藏的心意一览无余，而自己心中一直无法分辨的情感也终于有了确定的答案。浪费了这么多的日日夜夜，此刻的他没有再犹豫，借着七分醉意慢慢又俯下身，一手撑在床上，一手扶在男孩脑后，直到两人呼吸交融，直到鼻尖摩擦交错。

直到吻上那张性感饱满的唇。

都是第一次接吻，两人多少有些不知道该如何进行，只是简单地嘴唇相贴，像水族箱里的两条接吻鱼，一次又一次重复触碰分开又再次接触的动作。从祥生微启的两瓣唇间隐约溢出清爽的柠檬味，是他常用的牙膏的味道，引着莲无师自通，向更深的地方探索。房间不再像刚才安静得仿佛空气都凝固了，而是渐渐响起偶尔夹杂着喘息的粘腻水声。

良久之后两人才喘着气分开，察觉到身体细微变化，莲几乎是立马直起上身和祥生拉开了距离，却没想到祥生动作更快——他支起左腿，膝盖刚刚好碰到那个要命的地方：“莲君，这里，有反应了。”

“祥生……”

“要解决一下吗，在这里。”祥生停顿了好一会儿，才很小声地接着说下去，“……没有摄像机，没有staff，也没有别的练习生。”

……只有我们两个人，所以不用再顾忌了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
莲感受着身下被摩擦顶弄的阵阵快感，听到这话再也忍不住，重新又压了下去。刚刚怕祥生着凉而帮忙拉好的浴袍被他亲手解开，而对方的手也在同一时间也环上了他的脖子。莲一手扶着祥生的腰，一手压着祥生后脑，用温柔却不容抵抗的力度将人拥起，摁在床头细细密密地亲着。背部骤然贴上冰凉的床头，祥生打了个颤往前方的温热怀抱缩去，更是拉近了两人间的距离。碍事的衣服纷纷被扯下，两具温热的躯体紧紧相贴。莲扶在祥生腰侧的那只手开始慢慢下移，在触碰到那个同样精神的部位时忍不住在人耳边轻笑出声。

“祥生也有反应了呢。”

祥生感觉耳朵发烫，却什么也说不出，只是微张着唇，一边喘着气一边伸手搭上对方的内裤边缘，几乎是刚刚拉开，对方硬挺的分身就迫不及待地弹了出来。两根东西碰撞在一起的感觉过于刺激，令两人呼吸同时加重了许多。

“一起摸一下。”

莲引导着祥生的手，将两人的顶端包裹在掌心。只是这么刺激一下祥生就已经受不了了，腰部不自觉地向前顶弄，一下一下地摩擦着莲的，顺便在莲的掌心留下一道道湿滑的痕迹。

“等、等一下……轻一点莲君……”

“祥生平时会这样子自己弄吗？在浴室……还是在宿舍？”

刚刚成年，身体发育完全的男人，平时总会有要解决生理需求的时候。但祥生每天满脑子都是要练舞要出道，能分给这事的精力便少之又少。极偶尔的几次，都是简单粗暴地在浴室里打出来就算了。然而今天，平时只敢在脑内幻想的对象此刻就压在自己身上，在耳边问着难以启齿的问题，两人最私密的部位紧紧相贴，在对方与自己交握的手中相互摩擦。

这太刺激了，简直和平时自己弄不是一个等级的刺激。祥生脑子里一片空白，全身上下只剩被对方包在掌中的那个部位还有感觉。刚开始自己的手还只是僵硬地被莲带着动作，最后还是仿佛有了自己的意识，毫无章法地上下快速滑动。快感逐渐积累，祥生抬起头与对方额头相抵，闭着眼似不堪承受般用力摇头，最后胯部狠狠往前顶了几下，整个人支撑不住地紧紧贴在莲的怀抱里，下身夹在两人的小腹之间，积攒已久的液体与实在忍不住的低沉呻吟同时喷发。

粘腻的浊液从两人的指缝间溢出，祥生半睁着眼，愣愣地盯着看了好一会儿都没缓过来。隐约听见莲的声音，似乎从很远很远的地方传来：“擦一下吧，这里有纸巾。”

“啊……”祥生的视线终于从自己摊开的掌心挪开，又被同样溅上了白色的另一个部位吸引——莲的没有射，还很精神。他轻咬了下嘴唇，没来得及多想，伸向床头柜上纸巾盒的手就已经鬼使神差地拐了个弯，拿起了码得整齐的几个小盒子之一。“不用纸巾，用这个。”祥生听到自己说。

“……你知道自己拿的是什么吗。”

祥生没有再理他，兀自一边将手上的液体尽数抹在莲的胯下，一边试图用牙齿将盒子外面的塑封咬着撕开。然而这动作本来就别扭，再加上羞得不行，越着急反而越难扯开。莲看不下去，从祥生唇间救下了被咬出好几处齿痕的盒子，顺势将自己的唇送上去，同时双手绕到他脑后迅速将盒子拆开。

漫长的接吻再一次结束时，由于经验太少而不会换气的祥生感觉自己几近窒息，只能把头靠在莲的左肩上无力地喘气。而莲已经蓄势待发，手指就着包装袋里的多余的液体慢慢探入从未有人造访过的小口，有些生涩的按压起来。

“怕吗，祥生？”

耳边是喜欢的人夹杂着喘息的温柔话语，身下却是对方手指带来的疼痛和异物感。祥生本来就不耐疼，再加上是第一次做这些事，说不怕是假的。但一想到对方是莲，是身上永远充满安定感的莲，是柔软的暗恋，是指路的北极星，是支撑他一路走下来的人，紧张与不安就通通蒸发在那人给予的温暖中，只剩下“合二为一”的念头，让他心甘情愿为此化作一滩春水。

“是莲君的话，就不怕。”

被引导着重新躺下时，思绪有些混乱的祥生根本注意不到下面到底已经进行到哪一步了，只感受到原本被填得满满的地方突然空虚下来。还没来得及为抽离带来的凉意颤抖，就被更炽热更粗大的东西重新抵住了穴口。然后被进入，一寸一寸，到更深的深处。“莲君在我里面了。”这样的想法在祥生偶尔的自我抚慰中出现过不少次，但是当它成为现实，原来是这么的满足和安心。

“疼的话就告诉我。”  
“没事，莲君……嗯，再进来一点都可以。”

终于挺进最深处，两人同时发出了满足的叹息。祥生感受着下身一阵一阵的充实感，被鲜花、掌声、祝福捧得飘飘忽忽的心在身体被填满的这一刻终于落到了实处，被填满的似乎不仅仅是身体，还有空了十九年的心。

莲一直在观察他的表情，看他似乎没有太大的不适，才缓缓前后动了起来。祥生的体内就和他这个人一样温暖又柔软，挺入时层层肉浪会一缩一缩地拒绝，后退时又缠缠绵绵地包裹住不让他离开。随着莲幅度越来越大的动作，祥生紧绷的身体和下面的小口一起慢慢绵软下来，一开始的疼痛已经完全消失，酥酥麻麻的快感逐渐从尾椎一路传上他的大脑。呻吟在他口中打了好几转，迫于羞耻心怎么也叫不出来，却在莲的那根狠狠顶中某个地方时控制不住音量脱口而出。

“怎么了，这样很疼吗？”突然冒出的呻吟打断了莲的动作，他以为是自己没控制住弄疼了祥生，没想到祥生急急攀上他的手臂，半眯着眼打断了他：“没、没有，你继续……就是……再顶顶刚刚那个地方好不好……”

没吃过猪肉，总见过猪跑，莲马上明白了那是最能让祥生舒服的位置，于是从善如流地不断顶弄那块与周围有些许不同的柔软。发出了第一声呻吟后，祥生就和开了阀的水龙头一般，再也藏不住自己与平时不一样的甜美声音：“嗯……轻、轻一点……莲君……哈啊……”

莲低头凝视着已经陷入情欲的祥生，不知是没擦干头发而留下的水珠还是因为体温过高渗出的汗珠，随着过于剧烈的律动缓缓滑下他光洁的额头，很快消失在枕间，只留一点暗色的湿痕。也许是过于单纯，祥生总是藏不住心事，明明白白表现在丰富的面部表情上——而此刻他脸上是之前从未出现过的，以后也不会再有其他人看到的性感表情，眉头轻皱，眼尾泛红，半张着嘴吐出或高或低的呻吟。莲几乎一刻也挪不开眼，一寸一寸用目光描摹着他的五官，他璀璨的金发，他被暖黄灯光渲染的脸庞——就像降临人间的天使。

“我在亵渎天使。”莲在心里对自己说。

察觉到对方的视线，祥生有些害羞的抬手挡住了脸断断续续道：“啊……莲君……不要看哈啊……”“没事，祥生，很好看。”莲握住祥生挡在脸前的手，十指相扣压在枕边，低头再次吻住他，将诱人的声音全都堵在了唇与唇的交缠间，下身的动作却愈发猛烈，另一手不忘护住祥生的头防止他撞到床头。

最敏感的地方被不断地顶弄，快感逐渐积累，明明已经硬的不行却无法到达顶峰的感觉实在是过于难受，祥生忍不住伸手有些粗鲁的抚弄了几下自己的下身，但是依然没有什么效果。莲这时也松开祥生的手向下面伸去，然而半路就被祥生握住了手腕：“莲君……呜……抱一下，莲，哈啊……抱抱我……”

莲微微愣了一下，似乎明白了什么，维持着下身相连的姿势将祥生从床上拥起，紧紧抱在怀中。两具身体终于严丝合缝地贴在了一起，肌肤大面积接触，相互摩擦，不能更亲密地交换着体温。巨大的满足感填满了祥生的心，而此刻的体位也明显让莲进得更深，硬挺的头部重重地抵在了那要命的一点。不用多余的触摸，白色浊液溅满了两人的小腹，又在摩擦中弄脏了整片胸腹。过于强烈的快感让祥生一瞬间失声，只绷紧了身体，用力环住了莲的脖颈。

莲这时也被祥生因高潮而不断吮吸的穴道箍得几乎要缴械投降，想着祥生在射了之后再被操弄也许会难受，于是也搂紧祥生的腰部，在冲刺后尽数交代。一时间两人皆无话，房间里只剩粗重的喘息和空气中浓厚的淫靡的味道。

还是莲最先缓过来，他像给宠物顺毛一样在祥生的脊背上缓慢地上下抚摸着，一边侧头贴在祥生耳边低声逗他：“祥生怎么还抱着我呀，这么喜欢抱抱啊……难怪不抱着就射不出来。”

理智逐渐回笼的祥生也不好意思了，将脸埋在莲的颈窝里不肯抬头，但是还是乖乖地回答：“嗯，抱抱的时候，很幸福。”声音听起来很冷静，却全然没想到自己已经从耳朵红到了脖子。

莲也没有拆穿他，只是用力收紧胳膊，似乎想起了什么，语气中掺进了几分失落：“可是这段时间，祥生的拥抱给了很多人……好久没有我了。”

这回祥生沉默了，在莲几乎以为他累得睡着了的时候，有些犹豫的、断断续续的话语才重新在莲耳边响起：“嗯……因为……我不想只依附于你……在大家说起我的时候，我不想他们只觉得我是个靠着你的帮助，靠着你的热度才为人所知的人。我想……我觉得自己有这个能力，我想靠自己的努力，达到和你一样的高度，更加光明正大的站在你身边。

“这样大家提起我，就可以是搭档，是队友，而不仅仅是 莲君的 追光者。我想争取这个机会，一直，一直站在莲君身边的机会。”

明明声音还带着情事后的沙哑和柔软，但语句中透露出的坚定，让莲一时间心中满是感慨。那个初见面时总是看着地板，受了挫折会来和他讨抱的男孩已经留在了过去，现在依偎在他怀中的大平祥生，一个人面对了质疑、讥讽、自卑，却依然在并不算短的半年中，坚守信念披荆斩棘，最终将自己打磨成最美好的样子，向他奔来。

“……你已经很棒了，祥生。”莲双手搭着祥生的肩膀将人扶起，微微仰头与他对视，“现在已经没有人会把你当做我的附属品，是你用你的努力证明了自己。我也很佩服你。  
“以后我们就是队友，而不再是竞争关系了，也没有什么需要顾忌了不是吗？如果再有难过的时候，不用再自己憋着，我永远在这里。”

终于听到了期待已久的语句，祥生微微睁大了眼，湿雾又重新弥漫其中。他双唇微微颤抖，最后却什么也没说，只是伸手将床头的小灯熄灭，再次将自己塞进了莲的怀抱里。

夜晚还很长，我们要在一起的时间也还很长。

只要你需要，我的怀抱永远向你敞开。

END.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“啊！忘了莲君还没有洗澡，快点去快点去！”  
“祥生刚刚也出了汗了，一起去吧(*^_^*)”

一个小时后。

“……我刚刚是不是白洗了。”

又一个小时后。

“呜呜呜莲君不要弄了……快点洗完睡觉嘛……皮肤都皱起来了……”

又一个小时后。

“真的不行了莲君……呜……怎么天都亮了……”

这回真的没啦！  
谢谢大家的阅读！


End file.
